


The Internet is for porn

by Drago



Category: w-inds.
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Jmusic, M/M, Masturbation, cam sex, camboy Ryuichi, golden shorts, high boots, jpop - Freeform, w-inds. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keita is a fanboy and Ryuichi is Ryuichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet is for porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little incentive for my friend to write something longer.

Keita has no idea what compels him to do it. He is not one of the sad, lonely guys who can’t score no matter how much they try. If he has to be honest, and there is no reason for him no to be, he is pretty popular with both men and women. He is a tall, good looking guy, and he is rather nice. It really doesn’t take much more than that to have people lining up to fuck him. But one night he finds himself a bit tipsy and a lot horny, yet too tired to go out and find someone. He browses the Internet because that’s what you do in this day and age, and he stumbles upon a website where you can watch live streams of people doing… things. Various things, not always sex related, but of course at the moment he is interested in sex only. There are many cute girls showing off their best assets, but he wants a boy. Usually he is quite picky, but this time he follows the crowd and starts watching a user going by the name Ogundam85. He doesn’t like what he sees. He _loves it_.  
He finds the boy and that’s how his addiction starts.  
The boy calls himself Ruki, it’s glaringly obvious that it’s not his name. He looks nothing like Ruki, but of course he wouldn’t be using his real name online. What he does isn’t overtly sexual at first. He never gets completely naked, Keita assumes he leaves that for the private sessions which you can book. Even with clothes on, Ruki is the sexiest, the most erotic sight Keita’s ever seen. He oozes sensuality and self-confidence, but his sense of humour and cute personality are what really charm Keita. He still wants to fingerbang the boy until he cries – he bets the other man looks adorable when he cries, but it’s not what makes him come back over and over again.  
It takes him a whole month to book his first private session, and he is inexplicably nervous when the time comes. He has fucked many people, yet he is nervous because of some cam boy, ridiculous.  
“I don’t get to see your face?” Ruki asks way before Keita is ready, and for a second he even considers closing the window, but then he sees that the boy is pouting, and he is gone. _Gone_.  
“I, uh, no?” he made sure that the other guy can only see his chest and crotch, both clothed.  
“That’s a pity, your voice is nice. And your body looks good too, I bet you’re hot,” Ruki moves his hips slightly, grinding on the bed a bit. It’s enough to make Keita’s dick swell. “What’s your name?”  
“K-ken.”  
“Okay Ken, what do you want me to do? Do you want toys?”  
“Can you put on the golden shorts? And the high boots?” it’s his favourite outfit, and Ruki’s responding smile makes his dimple appear. Keita wants to lick it.  
He can’t see the boy changing, so he chokes on his own saliva when Ruki appears again, his toned legs finally visible. The cam boy gets on all fours, ass on display for Keita to enjoy. He’s never seen anything more perfect than this, and he wants to bury his tongue inside the tight hole hidden behind the thin material, lick him open before stuffing the boy with his dick and fucking him raw.  
“You’re so sexy,” he moans, stopping himself from palming his cock through the pants.  
“Yeah? What do you want me to do, big guy?” Ruki’s voice is breathy and low.  
“Can we… can we talk first?” The boy turns around, eyes big and curious. He gives a short nod, suddenly shy. They spend over an hour just talking, and Keita doesn’t regret it any second. Ruki’s words seem honest, like he isn’t playing a role anymore, and Keita wishes their relationship was different. But he still has to pay the next time he wants to chat. And another.  
It’s their fifth conversation when Ruki answers his call completely naked, golden skin on display. Keita didn’t know it was physically possible for his dick to get this hard so fast. His eyes zero on cam boy’s cock because he is only human, and the boy is a thing of beauty. It’s not very long, but it’s thick enough to make Keita’s mouth water. He wants to suck on it, turn Ruki into a whimpering mess.  
“I know you want it, and I know you’re afraid of what I’ll think about you, if you ask,” the boy says, his eyes kind. “But this is a part of what I do here, okay? I really like you, so I don’t mind. I wish I could see your face, but that’s not important. We can do it however you like.”  
Keita knows he doesn’t owe the other guy anything, but he still moves back and angles the camera so that Ruki can see everything from his crotch up, face included. The boy’s reaction is funny, he gasps really loudly.  
“You are so handsome.”  
“Come on…” Keita blushes. It’s one thing to be hit on and another to be outright complimented on his looks. His grandmother is the only one who does it to his face, and she is also the last person he wants to think about with a naked boy in front of him.  
“You have no idea how much I want to ride you now, ride your gorgeous cock until you come deep inside of me, breed me like a bitch.” And Keita isn’t this guy, he really isn’t, he never talks like that to his partners, doesn’t disrespect them, but his dick twitches all the same, and he finds himself turned on beyond comprehension. When Ruki whips out a big dildo with the suction cup at the bottom and gracefully sits on it, Keita is sure he is going to have a stroke. 

He can only afford two sessions a week, but it’s for the best. More than that, and he would seem desperate (which he is, but it doesn’t mean that Ruki needs to know that). They have filthy, kinky sex, but they still talk like they are friends, and maybe Keita is a little bit in love. Maybe he isn’t.  
He dreams about meeting Ruki, imagines their first meeting. In none of his fantasies does it happen in his own house. But that’s exactly how it goes. He is unlocking the door to his flat when his neighbour’s door opens and Ruki comes out. This is when Keita remembers that his old neighbour moved out two weeks ago. He squeaks like a girl alerting the boy of his presence, destroying any chances of hiding. He is not ready for Ruki to… laugh? What the…  
“Now that’s a coincidence. You’re just as hot in real life as you are online, neighbour.”  
“You’re even cuter.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. ‘Cause now I can see that you are short and perfect,” Keita blurts out because his brain hates him.  
“Someone has a size difference kink, huh? We can explore that later,” the boy winks before strutting away, and all Keita can do is watch him go. It’s a damn nice view.


End file.
